Christmas Surprise: A New Beginning
by Raptorcloak
Summary: For Christmas, Neliel and Tier decide to give Grimmjow a fun surprise he would never have thought of. New Season.


Merry Christmas to all from Raptorclaus! To celebrate Christmas once again, here is the new entry or season in my Bleach harem with Grimmjow as the new star in this new addition though unlike Ichigo's series, our favorite blue-haired espada will mostly have sex with other arrancars and to give this series a bright start, Grimmjow will be paired up with both Tier and Neliel, two of the most busty arrancar I know. Well, enjoy _**Christmas Surprise: A New Beginning.**_

Summary: Neliel and Tier decide to give Grimmjow a surprise he never would have expected to get.

* * *

><p><em>Interviewing the star<em>

Raptorcloak: Hey, Grimmjow, are you looking forward to this new season?

_Grimmjow: I guess so. Mind telling why you never made a series for me instead of that jackass Kurosaki?_

Raptorcloak: I had never thought of it at the time. Sorry.

_Grimmjow: Ah, its fine. Bet you didn't think the series would last this long, did you?_

Raptorcloak: No, I didn't but I'm very glad I continued it. Hope you enjoy having fun with the ladies.

_Grimmjow: Trust me. I will. And if you see Kurosaki, tell him I said see you on the battlefield. (Cracks knuckles)_

Raptorcloak: I'll keep my eye out for him. Well, enjoy the story and Merry Christmas.

_Grimmjow: You too._

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve in Karukura Town and everybody was either spending time with their families or cooking food for the next day.<p>

_At Ichigo's mansion_

Isshin told his grandchildren Ichiku, Masaki, Kaoru, Natsume, Kaien, and Megumi about the story of Rudolph and even though the children were only infants, they appeared to be enjoying the story a great deal as they all made happy gurgling noises when Isshin asked them if they'd like to hear another story and he happily agreed to do so while the children sat on their father's lap with their respective mothers and Sui-Feng close by.

_At Byakuya's estate_

"Byakuya-kun, it's quite amazing, isn't it?" Retsu said as she appeared on the porch with Byakuya and they watched some cherry blossoms fall from the sky and the man only nodded at his lover's presence while she had their infant son, who they named after Byakuya's father Sojun, asleep in her arms.

"I'd say so." Byakuya said as he stood with his second wife and he offered to hold their son and Retsu smiled and handed him Sojun. Byakuya held Sojun in his arms and started rocking him only to have his heir hold onto him and a small smile escaped his lips as his child's slate grayish-blue eyes opened and stared at his parents.

Retsu and Byakuya gave Sojun soft expressions before he started making happy gurgling sounds at them as he looked up the falling cherry blossoms and opened and closed his hands at the petals as if wanting to catch them and his mother smiled at him, knowing that he would likely take after his father in terms of interest. Her mind wandered in thought as to how Isane was spending the holidays with Chad.

_In Chad's place in front of the fireplace_

Isane moaned as Chad pounded into her womanhood as the nude pair was on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace while she rolled her hips while she placed her hands on his chest.

The tall couple, inspired by Ichigo's group of children, had decided to have their own child and that Christmas Eve was an excellent time to conceive one. Isane's ample breasts heaved as Chad lay back on the floor and thrust into her while she still rolled her hips and her highly plump ass continued to land on him.

The two let out small moans as they made love and Isane gently held Chad's arm and guided his hand towards her breast where he palmed it and silently marveled at how soft the orb of flesh felt as kneaded it and she whimpered as he pummeled into her wet caverns as they milked his throbbing length.

Isane rolled her hips a final time before Chad unleashed his seed into her womb and she bit her lips as she threw her upper body back as she felt something fill up her slim stomach.

Isane then fell onto Chad and her breasts squished against his massive chest and they caught their breaths as sweat ran down their temples as they locked lips and shared a passionate kiss before gazing into each other's faces.

"Merry Christmas, Chad." Isane said happily as she nuzzled Chad's chest and he softly smiled as he stroked her lower back.

"Merry Christmas, Isane." Chad replied as they allowed both the heat of the fireplace and the warmth of themselves to set them.

_With Rukia and Renji_

"Renji, you've done it again, huh?" Rukia said as Renji set up the mistletoe over the door and looked back at her.

"I've done what?" Renji said as Rukia gestured to her pet rabbits Bugs and Chappy, both of which, had headbands with antlers as Renji had done to Chappy the Christmas Eve before.

"Oh, that. Well, they look fine to me. Right?" Renji said as he leaned to face the rabbits and like anyone would expect, the only reaction the two rodents gave him were their whiskers twitching.

"They seem okay with it." Renji said and Rukia sighed as her towering lover wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, Rukia." Renji said as he gestured to the mistletoe dangling over them and she smirked at her lover.

"All right, come here." Rukia answered as Renji brought her face closer to his and pressed their lips together out of pure passion while Bugs and Chappy, majestically ignorant of their owners were doing just hopped onto the couch and laid there.

_With Uryu and Nemu_

Uryu and Nemu were in their infant son Soken's nursery while watching him sleep in his cradle. Soken had raven-hair and a mixture of his parents eyes that more towards his father's eye color.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Uryu said in a low voice.

"He truly is. He is our definitive child and to think that tomorrow will his first Christmas." Nemu said as Uryu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and patted her back and the doting parents soon left their child to rest; though not before Nemu placed what would become Soken's first Christmas gift next to him: a light-brown teddy bear with Quincy clothing that Uryu hand-made himself.

_Within the fortes of Las Noches_

Grimmjow, Neliel and Tier sat up the finishing touches of their Christmas tree.

"Finally! What do you two think?" Neliel said to her friends.

"Looks fine to me." Grimmjow said.

"I'll say." Tier said as Grimmjow walked out the large room to go take a breather while the two women sat down and relaxed.

"I say we should thank Grimmjow for all he's helped with. Even though he probably doesn't like the Holidays, he helped nonetheless, so we should thank him." Neliel said.

"That's a thoughtful idea. Do you have any specific idea on how to thank him?" Tier replied and the two women sat in thought before Neliel got an idea. A naughty idea. Neliel had gotten a wonderfully lusty, naughty idea as she giggled.

"You thought of something?" Tier asked and Neliel smiled at her in response.

"Yep. Remember what Rangiku said she did to Ichigo with Orihime and Yoruichi last Christmas?" Neliel said.

"Yes."

"I was thinking that for Grimmy, we could..." Neliel began to say Tier listened to her.

_A few hours later at 11:26 p.m._

Grimmjow walked down the corridor to his room, which used to belong to Aizen until after The Cold War.

The blue-haired espada entered his room and turned on the lights to see Neliel and Tier sitting on his bed; both women wearing scarlet Santa two-piece bikinis with their massive breasts barely contained by their tops and their wide hips fully shown by the skimpy bottoms.

"Merry Christmas, Grimmjow." Tier said.

"Merry Christmas, Grimmy!" Neliel said and Grimmjow looked at the two curvaceous women with a lusty smirk forming on his face along his lower body starting to have its very own reaction.

"Holy shit." Grimmjow said as those were the first words that came to mind at how Neliel and Tier looked in their skimpy Santa suits.

"I'll take that comment as you liking our costumes." Neliel said as she and Tier got up and moved toward Grimmjow while swaying their hips until they were on either side on him and they pressed their large breasts on his sides as they removed his jacket and he kicked the door shut behind him.

"You like our costumes that much?" Tier asked the next minute as Grimmjow lay on his bed with both women lying on either side on him, rubbing their fingers on his muscular chest with his arm wrapped around them with his hands under their breasts.

"Hell yeah." Grimmjow said while he understood half of what was going on; he sure as hell liked it.

"Well, the fun only starts here. Watch this." Neliel said as she got up with Tier and she placed her lower body over his face while the blonde woman sat on the edge of the bed and leaned her upper body forward and she gripped the waist of Grimmjow's hakama and pulled down until it was off his ankles, allowing his hard-on to rise and stand at its full height.

"_I wonder if this thing tastes as good as it looks."_ Tier pondered as she wrapped her hand around the length with Neliel gripping the underside of it and both hands rubbed it. Grimmjow lay still as the two women stroked his length and marveled at how strong it felt.

Neliel licked her lips as she gently pulled on Grimmjow's erection and it wasn't very long before the two temporarily stopped feeling his member to unclip their tops, allowing their large supple and ample breasts to come jiggling into view; Neliel's bust being the superior over Tier's.

The sight of the actual breasts made Grimmjow smirk as Neliel and Tier rubbed their large mounds together with their erect nipples brushing on his veins and he couldn't stand it anymore.

So he gripped Neliel's thong and slid it off her legs with his teeth and he licked his lips hungrily at her womanhood that looked so wet. He placed both thumbs on the fleshy folds and spread them, getting a clear look at her moist insides.

Grimmjow brought his mouth to Neliel's pussy and teased her by dragging his tongue on her clit repeatedly and she started whimpering while she continued sandwiching his member and to focus on something else, she engulfed the top of cock in her mouth and she licked his manhood and marveled at how well it tasted to her while Tier took to licking the middle of his manhood that wasn't in Neliel's mouth or covered by their breasts.

Neliel and Tier massaged Grimmjow's length with their breasts by stroking them up and down his length; being especially sure to rub their tits on the veins of his manhood while Grimmjow continued licking deeply into Neliel's womanhood and taste her wetness as he twirled his tongue inside her while keeping her folds spread apart as he traced his tongue on her folds and tasted her dark insides while she did likewise with his hardness.

Tier licked the veins of Grimmjow's cock and pressed her large mounds on it with Neliel as the two soft orbs smothered against each other with the green-haired woman circled her tongue on the hardness inside of her warm mouth.

Neliel enjoyed the taste of Grimmjow's manhood in her mouth and smothered her mounds on the rest of his member while Tier did likewise and Grimmjow shortly heard Neliel whimper and he figured she was about to come at any minute.

Grimmjow smiled and carried on with his licking on her moist womanhood while Tier moved her tongue onto the space just underneath where it wasn't inside Neliel's mouth and she trailed her tongue on his upper veins while she stroked her breasts on his length with him now starting to thrust his manhood into both cleavages and they jiggled on his cock as the two sets of nipples.

He wriggled his tongue deeply into Neliel's core while she rubbed her ample mounds on his powerful length along with the blonde arrancar while the two tits rubbed his length and his tongue continued to wriggle its way into Neliel's sexy form while the sight of it caused Tier's own womanhood start to turn wet and she began swaying her ass from side to side while she massaged the blue-haired man's length that was close to erupting.

Neliel felt Grimmjow's length start to twitch inside of her heated mouth and her seductive hazel eyes looked back at him and winked to signify that she was ready to come anytime he wanted her to. He complied by continuing to lick her insides clean until she let out a muffled whimper as she came and her inner fluids came splashing into his mouth and he rewarded her by coming into her mouth and she allowed all of his semen to flood her mouth and she took off her cum-filled mouth off his erection to let some of it trail down his cock so Tier could taste it.

"_Delicious." _Tier and Neliel both in unison as the cum disappeared into both their mouths and cleavages. Neliel got off Grimmjow and he sat up with himself still licking his licks and Tier removed the bottom of her Santa suit to reveal the wetness dripping from her womanhood that caught Grimmjow's attention.

"Tier, you're first." Grimmjow said and Tier complied by nodding. The next minute, the two stood in front of the bed with Tier's upper body leaned forward gripping the edge of the bed while Grimmjow stood behind her gripping her hips before he moved forward and entered her womanhood, taking away her virginity of which many thought would last forever due to her silent and serious personality.

Tier let a gasp of surprise escape her lips while Grimmjow started to pounding into her as she rutted her hips backwards to match the blue-haired man's powerful thrusts and Neliel sat on the bed to get a good view of the show going in front of her while she tried to think of a way to join in.

Grimmjow sent his hips flying forward to pummel his cock in Tier's pussy while her ass smacked against his crotch and her breasts rapidly heaved back and forward with her hardened nipples just dangling over the sheets. Grimmjow smiled as he looked at how red Tier's face was from his pounding.

"For someone so serious, I'll bet you're loving this, right?" Grimmjow teased and Tier's only response was her luscious green eyes with a longing looking back at him and he could tell that she loved this after all as she continued moaning and kept receiving his quick thrusts that slammed into her inner walls.

Grimmjow eventually slid his hands from Tier's ass and lead them to grab her breasts in his hands and he licked his lips at how soft they felt as he kneaded and squeezed them together while also twisting her nipples around, causing his member to start swelling up from stimulation.

Grimmjow rubbed Tier's tits together while he sent his hips forward and sent his erect manhood raging into the blonde's insides while she brought her rear to his crotch with his cock rubbing against her heated inner walls.

Tier blushed and dug her nails into the bed to hold onto the mattress while not just her breasts moved in perfect tandem with Grimmjow's untamed speed but so did her body as well and then she looked up to see Neliel get off the bed and kneel down in front of Tier so she could help Grimmjow cup her breasts and she started to lick Tier's wetness by starting with her clit.

Neliel and Grimmjow's hands kneaded and rubbed Tier's large breasts together like no tomorrow while the blonde allowed Grimmjow's manhood to swell up inside her deep inner caverns and her body milked his every thrust.

"Tier, you sure are tasty." Neliel paused from licking Tier's clit to say before carrying on her licks while Grimmjow pinched and teased her nipples while the green-haired buxom woman took over the fondling of her breasts with one hand while she used the other one to bounce Grimmjow's balls in her palm while massaging them.

Grimmjow let a lust-filled grin appear on his face at the feeling of Neliel's soft hand on his lower regions again while he pounded forward into the blonde woman and teased her heaving nipples.

Neliel licked hungrily at Tier's clit while the woman's wetness started draining down Grimmjow's raging member and into her mouth while Tier herself was ready to come with the combined feelings of Grimmjow's swollen erection inside of her and the groping of her breasts. Grimmjow pummeled his cock deep down into her heated walls until her womanhood wrapped around him and caused a spasm to ripple through his member, making it blast his seed into her womanhood.

Tier bit her lip to suppress a scream while a perfect mixture of her fluids and Grimmjow's semen came pouring from between her legs and Neliel buried her face in the other woman's crotch and licked the white fluids pouring from her pussy and she licked every drop before moving out of the way, allowing Tier to fall on the bed as soon as Grimmjow pulled his fluid-soaked length out of her.

Tier's upper body hit the bed while her legs hung off the edge and some remnants of her fluids and Grimmjow's semen came pouring out of her.

"Grimmjow, that was overwhelmingly perfect." Tier panted and Grimmjow chuckled.

"I knew you'd like it." Grimmjow said before turning his attention to Neliel standing up and she returned his gaze.

"Am I next?" Neliel playfully asked and her question was answered when Grimmjow pressed his lip against hers and he gripped her ass so she could lock her long powerful legs around his waist. Neliel giggled in the kiss while Grimmjow released her plump rear and gripped her waist.

The next thing Neliel knew, she sat on Grimmjow's lap with his hands caressing her breasts while he moved his erect cock into her warmth and she whimpered as he took her virginity just like he did with Tier earlier. He began to thrust into her warmth while she bucked her legs to match his powerful movements.

She noticed he was pounding into her with more vigor than he did with Tier and she looked back at him while he had a pleasure-filled smirk on his face. Grimmjow sent his member into her deep walls while Neliel moaned and continued working her legs while he sank his fingers into the soft orbs of flesh and rubbed them together while they jiggled in his palms while licking the back of her ear while her ass repeatedly landed in his lap.

Grimmjow was teasing Neliel because he knew the whole time it was Neliel who came up with the threesome idea due to the fact that he doubted Tier would have ever come up with such an idea by herself and this was his way of rewarding her for thinking of the idea.

Neliel moaned and just then, Tier got next to the pair and she lowered her head and began to lick the green-haired woman's navel and her tongue licked it for a short time before she moved it to licking Neliel's nipples while she pressed her hands into the soft orbs like the former had done to her earlier.

Neliel's entire face went so red that even her crimson facial mark was hard to see and her once-innocent hazel eyes had a spark of lust in them while both Tier and Grimmjow groped her tits while they toyed with her nipples as well before they both began licking her; Grimmjow licked the side of her jaw while Tier licked her lower jaw until she locked lips with her and pressed their breasts together.

Neliel's breasts surged against her chest and made Tier's do the same with Grimmjow rapidly crashing into her wetness while the two female arrancars licked the insides of each other's mouths while Grimmjow began kissing her cheek while her soft, supple skin rubbed on his body.

Grimmjow moaned at how hot Neliel's pussy felt while he raged his cock through her body while she bucked her hips and bounced on his manhood while her lusty hazel eyes gazed into Tier's lime green ones as the two kissed and licked their tongues together.

Grimmjow's fingers focused on teasing Neliel's hard nipples while his vast thrusts rumbled throughout her pussy and Tier rubbed her thumb on the latter's clit while she returned the favor by placing her index fingers inside of her womanhood.

Neliel wriggled her finger inside Tier's clit while using her thumb to circle her clit while the latter did the same with the blonde woman and thanks to her still being wet on the inside thanks to Grimmjow, Neliel's fingers found themselves to be solidly wet and moist by the inner fluids.

Tier blushed and continued rubbing her breasts against Neliel and also brushing her fingers against her clit while Grimmjow rammed his length into the green-haired woman's hot core while her long wavy hair fluffed against his muscular chest and Tier broke the kiss so she could lower her head down enough to kiss Neliel's collarbone and lick the space just above her heaving tits.

Neliel closed her eyes and felt herself about to come while Grimmjow felt the same way and he took one hand off her jiggling mounds and used it to frame her face and turn her head his way so he could kiss her. The two arrancars kissed and licked the insides of each other's mouths while Tier used the opportunity to place her lips on the heaving nipple in front of her face while her womanhood while still being fingered and she started quaking her legs as she was also about to release her inner fluids on Neliel's finger.

"_Grimmy is a good kisser, after all."_ Neliel said as she continued bucking her hips and her eyes gazed into Grimmjow's as she moaned in their kiss when her womanhood pulled on his erections and he groaned as his seed came shooting into her womb while the green-haired woman's teasing of Tier's insides paid off when she came on her finger and she let out an exotic moan as her bodily liquids came pouring down Neliel's fingers.

The three arrancars panted as Neliel got off the blue-haired espada while his cum poured out of her and she lay on her side while Tier lay on her back before Grimmjow sat up and the threesome made to the way to the headboard and Grimmjow pulled the sheets over their lower legs while the buxom women cuddled up to Grimmjow and he wrapped his arms around the two and held them close to him. Tier and Neliel kissed both sides of his lips while he did the same to them shortly before he clapped his hands and turned off the lights.

"Merry Christmas, Grimmjow." Neliel and Tier said as they smiled up at the blue-haired man.

"Merry Christmas, you two." Grimmjow grinned before they all laid back and he was the first one to fall asleep while Tier and Neliel whispered to each other.

"Rangiku was right. This is fun. Who should get for our next fiasco with Grimmy?" Neliel whispered.

"I haven't the smallest idea who." Tier whispered back and Neliel got an idea.

"What about your fraccion?" Neliel asked and Tier nodded at the idea.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll ask them." Tier said before Neliel giggled and nodded before the two rested their heads on Grimmjow's chest and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Well, here is the first installment in the Grimmjow harem series and as said above, all of Mila-Rose, Appachi, and Sun-Sun will be in the next installment though I've no idea yet as to what setting it will be in though I'll gladly take any suggestions if there are any. This is my final lemon for this year and my first lemons for next year will be my new <em><strong>Blondes in Bed <strong>_installments with Ino and Temari along with a hot springs harem surprise for Minato's birthday on the twenty-fifth of next month. I would also like to take this opportunity to announce I've decided to remove Shizune from the multi-chapter Naruto harem lemon since I had her have sex with Minato in my story _**One Apprentice to Another **_and it would feel weird to have her be Naruto's mother in one universe and have her get pounded by him in another. I know I can't talk since Tier is Grimmjow and Neliel's son Nick's aunt in the _**Bleach2G **_storyline and a lover of Grimmjow in this series but it would feel plain wrong. But fear not, Shizune will be replaced with Yugito, Shizuka and Tokiwa (The two busty kuniochi from one of the recent Naruto fillers). I also released an X-mas theme _**Bleach2G **_today so feel free to read. Have fun reading the story and most of all, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of my friends (especially my BETA pal Sketchfan, whose help I was blessed with this) and reviewers alike!

P.S: You'll notice the titles of both my previous lemon _**Bath Surprise: The Final Chapter**_and this one, _**Christmas Surprise: A New **__**Beginning**_ may sound familiar. Well, they should be as the titles "The Final Chapter and A New Beginning." are actually from the two _**Friday the 13th **_films named _**Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter**_ and _**Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, **_which is an interesting story since I got the latter _Friday the 13th _film for the first time years ago along with the sixth installment for Christmas.


End file.
